


Dominance

by TheShipDen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Begging, Body Worship, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, dipper please, will just wants some dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Dipper loves to be a tease and see how much his demon can take before he starts to beg





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> umm....Happy holidays, here's my present to you??? I guess?? since I might not be around for Christmas and I felt the need to write this, it could be considered as a present?
> 
> the only thing I wrote in one sitting in a long, long time.
> 
> Hope this is good enough lmao enjoy!

As much as Dipper Gleeful loved to simply receive and be pleasured, he also liked to tease and taunt others, he liked the feeling of having complete control over another. He liked how he was the only person in their mind, the only one who could give them what they needed, he thrived in the moments when he could feel the dominance bounce off of himself and onto another. Dipper Gleeful liked to be in control.

Especially with his servant.

William was shy and so purely innocent, it was always a treat to make him do and voice the most sinful sounds and actions, he took pride in corrupting him. Though he won’t ever admit it, not even to himself, he was quite fond of the demon. Will was kind and gentle and affectionate, all the things he wasn’t. He was supportive, reassuring, and so beautiful and genuine it left Dipper feeling some form of guilt at what he was doing to the boy. Will was his, whether or not it was because of all the beatings and manipulating, breaking the other down and rebuilding him to be dependent on no one else besides himself, or because Will generally accepted it all and consciously choose to love Dipper despite it. He wasn’t completely sure. But he also didn’t mind. 

Dipper had Will on his desk, legs wrapped softly around his waist as those soft, gloved hands stayed positioned at his shoulders. The twin nibbled at the demon’s lips, growling lowly when entrance wasn’t given quick enough, slipping his tongue in and exploring. Pressing exactly where he knew William liked, hands trailing low to the blue haired boy’s thighs and hoisting his legs up higher, making it squeeze his waist tighter. He was rewarded with a quiet whimper, his hand kneading and massaging the thigh afterwards. 

The twin moved back, pressing open mouthed kisses along the servant’s jawline and going downward only stopping until he was at the other’s pulse point. He kisses it tenderly once, twice, before his teeth scrapped against the skin and bit down in a harsh bite that had Will arching with a sharp gasp. Hands resting on his shoulders growing firmer, pulling him in closer with a breathy whine. Dipper rolled his hips smoothly against the other’s, his erection getting pleasant friction when it brushed against the demon’s, a smirk ghosting over his expression as he sucked a dark hickey in existence. The brunette’s free hand slipped under Will’s untucked shirt, ghosting over the other’s skin with warm hands and tugging him forwards, pressing their hips together while giving a particularly rough buck of his hips. Will bit his lip to try and silence the moan that almost tore past his lips, instead a hot pant was released in it’s place which didn’t satisfy his master at all.

“William,” Came the smooth yet devilish voice. That wondering hand leaving his torso to slowly unbutton his vest, then his shirt, returning to its exploration once his soft skin was revealed. “Why are you trying to be so quiet? I want to hear that voice of your’s.”

Said male only whimpered in response, the gentle ministrations on his thigh circled on the very top before snaking towards his inner thigh, making him squirm in desire. He could already feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and his dick. The subtle grinding of hips didn’t help his case, if anything, he wanted his master more and more. Of course he was embarrassed by the actions, Will was always bashful and shy when it came to such things, he was always quiet. Being loud just was…so lewd. And he couldn’t bring himself to be so shameless, he just didn’t have the courage. 

Will could feel that mouth trail lower, leaving bites marks and hickeys all over his chest and neck for all to see, it was staking claim over him. It made his heart flutter, his master claiming him as his and his only, he felt special and wanted. It’s not everyday he would get this kind of attention, and he was loving it. The demon felt his belt buckle be tugged at but it was so hard to focus on something so unimportant when his master was nipping at his sensitive stomach, tongue dipping into his navel as a tease before biting and sucking feverishly beside it. He couldn’t help but arch into the warm feeling, trying to push and expose more of himself to the other in submission. That’s when he felt cool air hit his erection and legs sending a shiver down his spine.

Soon the twin went even lower with his sloppy kisses, directing the attention at Will’s hip bones before sinking lower to suckle at his inner thigh. God Will was so done with this teasing, he just wanted Dipper to speed up and get to it, he wanted to be taken right at the moment. When that mouth blew a hot cloud of air on his member the demon whined, his usual slitted irises blown wide with his lust, cheeks burning and lips swollen from the heated kiss.

“Ma-Master, please, I, I can’t,” William dropped his hands to grip the wooden desk. Knuckles turning white from his grip, Dipper only hummed and looked up at his servant with a knowing smile. 

“Can’t what, William?” The twin placed a gentle kiss to the head of the other’s arousal, hands rubbing soothing circles on his sides. He knew what was wanted from him, but he wouldn’t deliver, not just yet. Not until he got what he wanted.

“The-The teasing, please I, I need more.” It was clear by the way his voice shook with desire and his breathing was hitching that he was ready to move forward, but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t coaxing enough for the brunette. 

“And what would you like me to do, William?” Dipper arched a brow and focused on the demon before him, said boy turned his head away, his gentle demeanor left him with no courage to voice his own fantasies. Asking for cuddles or to hold his master’s hand already felt like such a fright to even bring up let alone asking for what he wanted in private like this. Receiving no answer, the twin merely leaned close to lick a stripe over a prominent bite mark on his lover’s hips. “I can’t preform if I do not know what’s being requested from me, now can I?”

Still, the other didn’t speak up, giving Dipper an idea.

“Perhaps you’d like me to use my mouth.” The twin stated, voice growing a bit softer as he spoke to his rather timidly embarrassed servant, and a nod was presented in a response. “Like this?” He questioned and bit softly at the flesh close to the other’s twitching need.

“N-No, Just- Mmm- just, please,” Will briefly tried to roll his hips up hoping that would pose as a decent response but knowing his master was in a playful mood, he didn’t think it would be enough. It usually never was. “Take me, in your mouth, p-please.”

A satisfied chuckle came from the brunette, his lips parting to let his tongue loll out of his mouth to lick up the demon’s length. “Is this what you wanted pet?” When Will gave a hasty nod he couldn’t help but smirk, Dipper swirled his tongue around the head of the other’s arousal before slowly taking him in. There was a sharp intake of breath as Will felt his member slip inside the warm mouth, that tongue sinfully swirling around him whenever it could, and then it was moving away before returning back down. His eyes fluttered shut and he bit the inside of his cheek to try and keep quiet, eyebrows knitted in complete concentration at the way the other felt around him.

And then he felt his master bob his head a little quicker, a hand wrapping around whatever wasn’t being nestled in his mouth and Will could not stop the mewl that slipped past his lips. He cupped a hand over his mouth when Dipper gave a harsh suck, the simply lewd slurp only fueling his need to hide behind his hand, and then it was gone.

“Will, I thought I told you to let me hear your voice.” Dipper clicked his tongue in distaste, letting his wet muscle toy with the slit of Will’s head. “I will stop if you continue to disobey me.”

“O-Oh please don’t stop Master, I’m sorry, don’t stop!” Will bucked his hips once more, desperate to feel that coil tighten and signal his release, oh God he needed it. He needed Dipper, he needed to have that electrifying feeling inside him hitting his walls and prostate. He needed to be fucked right on the desk, he craved it.

Accepting the apology, his master dipped his head back down and wasted no more time in taking the other’s member into his awaiting mouth, slacking his jaw and puffing his cheeks as he felt Will hit the back of his throat. A loud groan left his lover’s lips as he stayed there before pulling back and diving down again. The demon could feel his muscles tensing as pleasure shot up and down his spine making his toes curl, it felt absolutely heavenly. 

“Y-yes, yes- ahh- yes Master, just like that! O-Oh my god please please-pleasE,” Will moaned out breathlessly. Hands coming to tangle in the twin’s hair on instinct as he could feel his orgasm coming steadily closer. He didn’t push, didn’t force his master’s head further down. After all, even though he desperately wanted to keep the slick warmth on him, he couldn’t bring himself to do such a thing. And Dipper knew that all too well, pulling back with an audible ‘pop’ and a disappointed whimper from his demon. His ocean blue eyes pleading and lust-filled when they locked with his own cyan blue ones.

His master only hushed him, unbuckling his belt and letting his slacks slip down along with his boxers to allow him to free his own arousal. Standing up straight, he pushed Will’s legs further apart, gripping his thighs to hoist his hips up. He let his member brush past the other’s entrance making the demon pant in want.

“What do you need, my pet?” The twin murmured, his own tone low and husky, only adding to how needy the being under him was. 

“You, master, t-take me-I, I want- Need it!” The blue haired boy responded shakily, his legs hooking around the twin’s waist to try and get him moving, attempting to make him push his master inside of himself or at least coax him to drop the teasing bullshit and just fuck him! He wasn’t sure how much he could handle if it continued, his eyes already glazing over the longer nothing happened, his arousal was going to become painful very soon if nothing continued to happen and he was just so desperate and willing- curse wherever taunting thing that brought his master into this mood. “Please Master, I-I’ll do anything, give it to me! I need you in me, I need to feel you, don’t make me wait more!”

Dipper shushed his demon with a kiss, tongue slipping into parted lips and immediately taking dominance over their heated kiss, moans and mewls coming from Will in muffled groupings and he found himself melting into the other, body relaxing despite his pounding heart. The kiss soon turned tender, making his entire body weak and then Dipper pulled away. A newfound softness staring right back at Will as he returned it with a dreamy half-lidded look of his own and then Dipper was burying himself to the hilt inside of his demon, it was sudden and slow and it lit his nerves on fire, mouth gaping as he took in greedy pants. It seemed the twin was done with his teasing because he soon pulled out only to push himself back into the tight heat, making a steady pace for them both.

Dipper set his hands on Will's hips, nails digging marks into him as he turned the pace into something quicker, slamming himself back into Will with rough and jerking thrusts. They both could hear the sound of skin on skin and how deliciously sinful the demon was sounding, crying out in pure bliss when his master found the perfect angle to pound into him mercilessly. His back arched and he felt the coil wind itself around the pit in his stomach, his voice grew progressively louder and higher in pitch as his orgasm approached and before he knew it, he was cumming and seeing stars. The twin lessened his thrusts to let Will catch his breath and gather his composure before he was being turned around and bent over the desk, the same full feeling entering him again and starting back up the harsh pounding.

Lord, did he love this. He loved how rough and gentle his master could be, considerate and then taking what was fully his. He knew he would be sore come morning and that chores would be a pain, but he loved the feeling of knowing that the twin would only treat him in such a way, use him for such a purpose, and no one else. His chest warmed, feeling said boy lean over him and he felt the other’s chest rest against his back like the most fitting puzzle piece. He was already so deep inside him, and it only set his nerves aflamed when he kept drilling into that bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Good boy William, you take me so well,” The praise was mumbled by the shell of his ear. Hot breath making him shiver, hips lazily rolling back as the oversensitivity crushed whatever energy he had left. The brunette having to pull his hips back in time with his thrusts then Will doing so himself, he was tired and spent, but he wanted to please. “Such a good boy for me.”

The demon purred, doing his best to clench around his lover when he could, the ache already settling in his lower back the longer the twin dragged it on but lord did it feel so good. He knew he should be ashamed by loving how rough the other was treating him, but there was pleasure in the pain, and good god was there so much pleasure for him. The praise mingling with the sharp hits to his prostate had him meet abruptly with his second orgasm, another pornographic moan gracing Dipper’s ears as that tight, warm and slick heat further tightened around him. With a few more harsh, unsteady thrusts, Dipper was cumming in his demon. Warm liquid making him feel hot.

At first, neither moved, Dipper pressing lazy kisses to Will’s back. When their breaths were caught, the twin pulled back and released his grip on the other’s hips, turning and flopping into his bed with a content sigh. Will pushed himself up, taking pride in the way his master seemed satisfied with the night’s events before joining him in bed, cuddling up close and wrapping his arms around the human’s waist. He felt hands card through his hair and a light kiss press to his forehead before he purred, feather light kisses being showered all along the human’s exposed chest. It didn’t take long for Dipper to drift to sleep, Will not too far behind.

Both loved nights like this, especially the morning after, where Dipper got to view his work in full display.

**Author's Note:**

> I also kinda wanted to write something about thigh grabbing/massaging and Will getting some dick
> 
> so sue me


End file.
